


Ornatus Sensualis

by drunkonsmut



Series: The Doctor and the Professor [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mirror Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:29:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkonsmut/pseuds/drunkonsmut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick has you over for dinner and you decide to treat your sense of style and, well, nearly all his senses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ornatus Sensualis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jimhoppersbeard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimhoppersbeard/gifts).



> I actually feel rusty writing smut, it's been a while. I hope it's enjoyable!
> 
> This story is inspired by an ask at drchiltonsdick's blog: http://drchiltonsdick.tumblr.com/post/93903129631/imagine-chiltons-reaction-when-he-invites-you-to-his
> 
> The title is Latin for sensual dress. I don't know Latin, so I hope I got it right and if isn't please tell me.

He felt emotionally exhausted from the draining days he’s had at the hospital lately. He loathed the idea of having to leave the house again tonight, but he had a date with you and he wanted very much to see you. You’re very good at cuddles and he wanted a lot of those tonight. He weighted his options and decided it was early enough for it; he could change plans and have you over for dinner.  
  
There’s a nice Cuban restaurant ten minutes away with an expensive and delicious take-out menu. He could attest to their quality. In his digestive system’s healthier days, he had survived several nights on a row just on their food. It wasn’t like his grandma’s, but it was as comforting and satisfying as it could get without being it. They knew him quite well and didn’t mind adjusting the meals for him without charging extra.

He was sure you won’t refuse the offer. You didn’t.  
  
“You’re cooking for me?” You had asked excitedly over the phone.  
  
He almost lied to be able to impress you, but with his luck this week you would recognize the taste of the restaurant or see the boxes or find the receipt. Frederick preferred not to risk such humiliation, much less in front of you. His cooking skills remained basic. Dr. Lecter doesn’t have to do this, he thought sullenly.     
  
“No, but I’ll be fixing the drinks tonight.” He did have good bartending moves. “You don’t have to bring anything.”  
  
“That sounds great. Seeing you is always the delight.”  
  
He was glad he was alone because he couldn’t get rid of the foolish grin on his face after that and the way his chest puffed at being called ‘a delight’, the word draped in genuine fondness, was truly embarrassing. He had an image to maintain.  
  
While he wasn’t cooking, he had promised a romantic dinner. Rolling up his sleeves and tossing his tie, he got to setting up the table and scavenging for the tall candles he was sure he had somewhere. By the time you rang the doorbell, everything was ready and he was feeling better, looking forward to a sweet evening.  
  
He’s glad he wasn’t carrying anything when he opened the door to greet you; he had enough with picking his jaw from the floor. With the change of plans he expected to see you in a more casual garb, not dressed like some sort of taunting goddess.  
  
“Hello, Frederick.”  
  
Looking as pretty as ever and smiling grandly, there you were wearing the sexiest dress his ever seen.  Off the shoulders, in a golden champagne silk, it hugged your figure deliciously. The low bustier neckline was an exquisite platform for the curve of your bosom. How happily he’d die suffocated between your breasts.  
  
The way the material gathered and hitched around your waist and hips made it seem like shameless fingers were pulling and kneading at it. His hands itched to touch the fabric and warm flesh beneath. While the skirt merely fell at mid-thigh, the cut of the dress made it seem like you were showcasing more skin than you were. He felt at the same time over and underdressed in his work pants and button-up.   
  
You look at him expectantly, “Can I come in?”

Finally realizing he’s been blocking the threshold and gawking at you, he steps back. “O-of course, I apologize.”  
  
Walking in you step to him and give him a quick kiss, too short for his liking.  But he’s still too stupefied to take action. He shifts where he's standing, his face reddening, feeling his cock twitch already. Ugh, how pathetic could he get?   
  
“It smells delicious.” You practically purr before turning in direction to the kitchen, leaving your clutch on the foyer table.  He stays still holding onto the knob of the opened door, watching you walk away, staring at your legs, bum and back before settling his eyes on the swaying of your hips. He would follow that ass over the edge of the world if you let him.  
  
You disappear into the kitchen and he finally closes the door. Taking a deep breath, Frederick runs a hand through his hair in an effort to brush it. Oh my god, you look so beautiful. He smoothes his hands over the front of his shirt and makes sure it’s tucked into his pants. How did he even manage to get someone like you into this house? Why was he so nervous? You’ve been dating for a couple of months already.  
  
He hears you call from the kitchen, “Aren’t you coming, darling?”  
  
\---  
  
Frederick’s reaction was better than you expected and well-worth the effort of donning this outfit for a cozy dinner in. You’ve been in a good and playful mood all day, glad to see him tonight. You’ve been having so much fun with him. When he called to change plans you thought it would be a great opportunity to wear one of your sexier dresses, as a treat for both. For you since it always made you feel nice and attractive and for him who thought you looked nice and attractive in it, if the erection he kept trying to hide every time he stepped away from the table was anything to go by.  
  
He had set the table beautifully, with candles and a small arrangement of colorful flowers. He looked very fetching with his hair a little out of place and acting coy. He looked bashful when he complimented you, and kept stuttering when you touched his legs with your feet under the table, squirming if you touched his thighs and not finishing his sentences when he got distracted when you reached for his hand over the table and caressed his palm with your fingers.  You couldn’t help yourself from teasing him all through dinner. When you leaned forward to reach for the salad bowl, he missed his mouth entirely as he kept his eyes glued to your cleavage, the tomato slice on the fork bumping into his cheek.  
  
You were having a delicious meal of swordfish escabeche, accompanied with Cuban salad and later on a tres leches for dessert. He had prepared mojitos, which were refreshing and sweet. You chatted about your day and asked him about his. You knew he had a board meeting and was anxious about obtaining some funding.  
  
“It went well. I know the board president enough to play him as I please and they can’t deny me anything.” Going through his second cocktail, he starts to respond to you more freely.  He reaches for the salad and skewers a piece of avocado, holding your gaze he brings it to his mouth, his lips closing around the fork.  
  
“Is that so?” You say, licking your lips in an attempt to control the smile threatening to pull at them.  
  
He nods slowly, pulling the utensil away but letting the fork drag over his lower lip sensually.    
  
Tilting your head to the side slightly, you smile. “Good.” You return your attention to your plate to not giggle. Oh, what a silly man. To be fair one of the things that kept you coming back to Frederick was that he always made you smile and laugh even without meaning to. You’ve told him he’s sexy enough as it is, he didn’t have to try so hard. But it seems the behavior is ingrained into some situations, it’s terribly entertaining.  
  
You help him clear the table and to gather the dessert from the kitchen. He holds the plates awkwardly at groin level, trying to hide the persistent tent in the front of his pants. You appreciate his effort but truthfully his situation was very appealing to you. Setting the bowls on the kitchen counter and leaning your hip in against it, you pull the tres leches cake toward you.  
  
“This looks fantastic.” Knowing he was looking, you swipe a finger along the side of the cake to gather some of the milky frosting. You bring your hand to your lips to lick the cream away, but Frederick grabs your wrist and pulls you to him.  
  
“Enough.” He growls before he kisses you deeply, desperately, making you gasp as he nips at your lower lip. His other arm wrapping itself around your waist and he presses you back into the counter. You kiss him back with the same fervor, feeling his erecting poke at your navel. About time he did something!    
  
“Whatever do you mean, Frederick?” You ask playfully once he pulls away and giggle as he sucks your finger clean.  
  
“The teasing, the dress, are you trying to drive me mad?” He says against your palm before placing a kiss on it and licking your wrist.  
  
“Not consciously, no” You smile as he starts a trail of kisses along the inside of your forearm. You reach to run your other hand over the back of his neck. “I thought you’d like it.”  
  
“I do, I love it.” He drops his hands to your waist, kneading and squeezing as he kisses you again. His tongue licks at your lips and pushes between them. You moan into his mouth as his moves to massage your hips and ass, pulling the skirt higher. He pulls away to kiss down your chin and neck. Your hands caress and scratch the back of his neck and shoulders.

“You look so good in this dress. I want to touch you forever.” He murmurs against your throat.

“I also think you’ll like what’s underneath.” You utter next to his ear.  
  
He steps away suddenly, breathing hard through his nose and looking at you heatedly.  He grabs one of your hands and turns away to exits the kitchen. He reaches for his cane, which was leaning against the refrigerator, to hurry along faster. You laugh, enjoying his eagerness.    
  
Following him up the stairs, his fleshy butt was begging to be groped and pinched. At the first grope he shoots you a warning glace, but at the pinch he stops and backs you into the wall. Using the steps to his advantage, he towers over you and pushes one of his legs between yours, pressing his thigh hard against your center. You moan as he hitches his leg up.  
  
He bends his neck and murmurs against your cheek, “I said enough teasing, dear girl.”  
  
You reach up to kiss him and take the opportunity to quickly unbutton his shirt and slide your hands under it and over his back, pulling him close. You can’t help but grind yourself against him.  
  
Frederick leans into you and forgets himself, he rests his cane against the wall to cup your face with one hand and squeeze one of your thighs with the other. Damn it, he can’t concentrate with you kissing him like that and caressing him like that. Much less if you’re grinding yourself on him like that. Pulling away, breathing heavily, he trails his thumb along your lower lip.  
  
“I just wanted a few handfuls.” You pout before nipping the pad of his thumb.    
  
He raises and eyebrow at you, “Wonder how you’d like it if I teased you?” With that he slides his hand under the skirt of the dress, but he’s the one to moan at finding nothing between you and his fingers.  
  
“You like?” You’re cheeky as you speak and he has to take a moment before replying. You're wearing nothing under this dress. Oh, finding your soft folds wet and slick for him, from just teasing and kissing him, makes him flush red and want to fuck you all the more.  
  
He swallows. “T-this is very naughty of you.” He knows you like it when he talks, he’s still trying to get the hang of it.  
  
“Is it?” You manage to say before moaning as his fingers start to rub your folds slowly.  
  
He likes it when you go speechless when he touches you. “Can’t have you going around like…like this-” You steal a kiss, trying to provoke him.  
  
“Thinking you can get away with it.” He growls against your lips and starts to tease your clit, circling it slowly. He smirks as you eyelids flutter shut and you release trembling gasp.  
  
Your hips soon start to buckle for more and he touches you faster but still gently. The teasing causes a rush of warmth to go through you; you feel his hot breath on your face and the heat of his body so close.  Your hands becoming restless on his back, kneading at the flesh and trying to pull him closer still.  
  
“Oh, baby” You whisper as you concentrate on the growing pleasure between your legs. You start turning your face away, but the hand on your face doesn’t let you. He grips your jaw and pulls your face forward.  
  
“Look at me.” You open your eyes quickly and find him looking back intensely, his eyes dark. “You like it? You like it when I touch you like this?”  
  
“Yes...I-I want…” You interrupt yourself with a high little moan as you feel yourself on the edge of an orgasm. You bring one of your hands over his, pushing on it to urge his touch. “I want you to make me come…”  
  
His eyes rake over your face, taking in the blush on your cheeks, the look of pleasure he's given you, the request hanging on your parted lips. God, he’ll give you anything you want.  He slides two of his fingers into your cunt and kisses you as you moan at the feeling.  
  
You hold unto his back as you grind against his hand, rubbing your clit on his palm. You moan into his mouth, you were so close already. He pulls away and kisses your cheek and jaw.  He drags his other hand down to your chest and slips it inside the dress to lower the neckline to reveal one of your breasts, his fingers quickly working on pinching and pulling your nipple gently. You turn your face toward him, placing sloppy kisses along his jaw between moans. With his hand between your legs, his breath on your ear, the teasing of your breast, you start to orgasm.  
  
“Frederickfrederick!” You arch your chest toward him and your nails dig into his side and he watches mesmerized as you fall apart in his hands.  
  
You lean back against the wall as you try to gather yourself. Frederick pulls his hand away, not before giving your clit a few sharp flicks with his forefinger that have you jumping and squirming. Smiling at him with a heavy, satisfied gaze you run your hands over his chest, brushing the dark hair on it. He brings his hand to his mouth and sucks his fingers clean.  
  
“I like it when you say my name like that.” He smiles back, gathering you close and pressing his erecting to you hip.  
  
You slide your hands from chest to ass and squeeze it. He thrusts his hips forward, humping you. “I bet you do.” You tell him, pressing you lips to his.  
  
He surprises you by dropping his hands on your ass with force and pinching. “Come on.” He says as he pulls away, grabbing your hand and moving toward the top of the stairs. You laugh and reach for his cane, seeing he’s forgotten about it, and let him pull you along.  
  
Reaching his bedroom, he’s quick to gather you in his arms and kiss down your neck and chest. He takes the cane from you, throwing it in the general direction of the bed, and maneuvers you toward his dresser. You feel the edge of the furniture against your butt as you push the unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders.  
  
He turns you around, meeting your gaze on the mirror before you. Damn it, you’re gorgeous. You smile at him as you gather the skirt of the dress around your waist and bump back into him. With an arm around you and kissing your shoulder, he unbuckles and undoes his pants and quickly pushes his briefs down as well, finally freeing his cock. He bends to hook his hand under one of your knees and lifts your bent leg over the edge of the dresser. You place your hands on the flat surface in front of you for balance.  
  
He leans against you, his hands coming to grasp the top of your dress and pull it just enough low enough to let your breast fall over on their own. His fingers are quick to squeeze the supple flesh. His cock pokes at your folds from behind. He groans realizing the mirror will let him see his cock pounding into you.  You reach between your legs, caressing his cock and leaning forward to guide him to your entrance. He grabs your hip as he feels you jump slightly as the head of his cock pushes in. You both moan as he eases into your cunt. What relief to finally be inside you!  
  
“Oh my god. ” He rasps against the skin of your shoulder as he settles deep into your warmth, dropping his forehead to rest on you as you push back with a lustful whimper. How he loved the way your pussy stretched and clung to him. Placing his other hand next to yours on the dresser, he leans even more against you as he begins to rock his hips. His eyes roam your body hungrily in the mirror, your breasts hoisted forward proudly by the position of your back and arms, your skin shining with sweat, the elegant dress bunched around your middle, the sight of his thick cock pumping in and out of you.  
  
His breath was hot on your ear and neck. The delicious stretch of his cock, how it fills you and feels as he humps against you, was making you hot all over. “Faster.” You instruct him when you meet his eyes again on the mirror.

You moan louder as he speeds up and at the sight of you two fucking, all bouncing, trembling flesh as Frederick stares back intensely. You reach to him, your hand tangling in the hair on the back of his head as you twist slightly to kiss him. You push back into his thrusts, chasing after that mounting pressure of another orgasm. Moaning into your mouth, Frederick wraps both his arms around your torso. You pull away from the kiss, but continue to hold onto his hair as his thrusts become faster.     
  
You start rubbing your clit as you look at the scene unfolding in the mirror. “Yes yes, come again. I want to feel you come.” He speaks desperately into your ear, the strain in his voice hinting at you that he’s so close too. You concentrate on your orgasm, watching yourself fingering your clit as he continues to pump his cock into you. Soon your thighs are trembling as you come hard and fast with a breathy shout. Frederick holds you tight as he follows suit, his cock twitching and body shuddering at the clench of your muscles around him. He moans continuously as he comes for what feels like a long while.     

You lean forward as you gather your breath, with Frederick panting heavily on you back. You slide your perched leg from the dresser and stand unsteadily. His hands caress your arms and chest lovingly as he places a kiss under your ear and pulls out of you. “You’re wearing this dress next time we go out.”  
   
You smile as you turn around, sitting on the dresser, not trusting your knees just yet. You gather his face and kiss him. “I’m already looking forward to that.”  
  
You let him kiss you and nuzzle your face lazily, enjoying the attention. Suddenly you remember the cake sitting downstairs. You pull away and pinch his chin fondly.  
  
“How about you unzip my dress and fetch dessert so we can finish dinner in bed?” You propose.  
  
His hands were scrambling along your back to find the tab before you even finish the sentence. He smiles as he drags the zipper down and then bends to pull up his pants before walking toward the door. He stops and turns to you as you’re slipping the dress off.  
  
“Should I bring the whipped cream?”  
  
“Darling, I’m shocked that you have to ask.”  
  
But you don’t have the time to settle him with a playful stare as he’s hurrying out the bedroom, encouraged by your tone alone, already thinking of what else to adorn with the frothy sweet aside from dessert.

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I'll be getting to a few prompts and Seorsum's next chapter.
> 
> Feedback, comments and suggestions are welcome and appreciated!  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> P.S. If you would like to read an specific situation or have me include something in a future installment, you can write your suggestions in the comments!


End file.
